best mistake
by kimmy101
Summary: this isnt really about i carly its more of 1 direction fanfic but i couldnt find them so this is the closest i got this story is about a girl who meets 1 direction not knowing who they are but soon dicsovers as there friendship grows. but that not the only thing that grows a few relationship mishaps apper on this already bumpy rode


Oh My Bad Good

Chapter 1

*bump* oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I heard a British accent say as I went to pick up my books. Its okay he said as he helped me with the books. I had a lot of books so it took awhile. I think you're a little too mature for these books don't you think he told me. I had children's books like "Horton Hears a Who" and "Winnie the Poo". Then I looked up at him and gave him a slight smirk and silently pointed to the children's library. Oh I'm sorry he said. Well then, I don't think I caught your name he said. That's because I didn't throw it I said. Wow that was so cheesy I thought to myself. I kept him waiting for about three seconds more before I finally told him my name. Well I'm Anna and you are I asked him. Then he just looked at me awkwardly, you don't know who I am? No that's kind-of why I asked I replied. Oh well I'm Harry, harry styles he looked at me puzzled like he was wiating for something. Oh well I'm late it was very nice to meet you though Harry.

-Harry's POV- "Man I meet a girl today". She had wavy bleach blonde hair with pink streaks and she was quite fit I said. She was like a few inches shorter than me with small feet. Awe Harry's got a girlfriend Louis interrupted. Shut up I told him, so anyways she was sweet and charitable and everything. Wait you said you just met this girl just today so how would you know. Well I was running away from some crazy fans then i bumped into someone. then i was like oh im sorry i didnt see you there. Then she was like Its okay and she said it in a soft and gentle voice. And I'm like I think you're a little too mature for these books don't you think. Then she gave me a slight smile and pointed to the library for children. Then I felt really stupid. Then I tell the rest of the story. Wait so she didn't know who we were, Zayn said. Okay you must really like this girl Niall said. Why do you say that I asked him? Because you haven't eaten anything since you got home so either you're full or you like this girl, a lot. I'm not you Niall, some people do truly get full. *crash* did you guys hear that I asked them.

Chapter 2

-Anna's POV-

Crap my books I think to myself. Then I look up and see four really muscular legs. Then all of them came to help me pick up my books. Oh thanks I said as we finished picking them up. Then my eyes widened, oh my …, umm Harry right. Then I saw a smile grow on his face as he noticed I remembered his name. Harry that was the girl you were talking about, a guy with light blonde hair said. Wow she is fit another guy with black hair standing in the corner said. Then I couldn't help to blush which was really easy to notice. Lestianna I heard a familiar voice say. Then I looked up pulling a faded pink strand of hair from my face and say Louis. Just then I felt my stomach in knots but in a good way. They all looked surprised to see that I knew him. Just then I ran up and hugged him. After that they invited me in. I had so many questions for Louis like how he had been what's new I mean I wanted to know more than anything especially why he had been living with four other guys in a hotel but first I had to learn all their names.

-Anna's POV—

So I'm Niall Horan you already know Harry, that's Zayn Mailk, and that's Liam Payne. So umm Anna how do you know Louis, harry asked me. Well we lived together but not together, together just like in the same neighborhood and we became friends. We had the best times I said with a huge smile on my face, oh and one time we were playing truth or dare and…, oh you don't really have to share past moments Louis interrupted. Oh I insist Liam said letting his smile grow bigger. Oh so truth or dare someone dared him to… never mind I said looking at the humiliation that was already on Louis face. So did you two ever go on a date Niall asked? Then I looked at Louis and he looked at me and my eyes widened as we both laughed and kept on laughing. It was like I was put into a tickle machine. When I finally got air to breath I told Niall that we were only friends because I was like a little pudgy and my nickname was pizza-face. Then Louis raised his hand and told everyone about how he gave me the nickname still chuckling from what Niall had asked. Oh and onetime her mom called her pizza-face by accident and the smile swept from my face. So how is your mom doing Ann, is she good? Just then I felt my eyes flooding, "umm I think I need a little air so I just gonna step out for a little. I could barely get my sentence out before choking on my words.

-Louis's POV—

Hey Ann what's wrong are you okay I asked. Yeah I'm … well actually no, no I'm not she said. My mom, Mirabella, and I were on a road trip and some drunk driver drove their car straight into my mum's a few years back she explained. So you were okay but my mum and sis weren't. She could barely get the words out of my mouth without looking like there was no air and shedding a million tears. Come here I said putting my arm around her holding her closer. I'm so sorry I had no idea. It's not your fault; you weren't the drunken arse that hit my parents. I know your mad and I'm not just gonna say you need to get over it but I think maybe you could use some cheering up. Maybe if you feel up to it you can come to a club with us tonight. Sure she said wiping the tears out of her eyes. We stood outside for a while before going back into the room Liam had decided to watch toy story and that made Ann laugh. I love hearing her laugh and seeing you I thought to myself. Her pink highlights in her blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes, and her laugh and how she sneezed like a little kid that… oh no. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO I can't think like this, this is so wrong on so many levels, she's my friend. Yeah well I think I'm just gonna get something to eat I said allowed. Get me something Niall shouted.

chapter 3

-Louis's POV—

Here you go Niall I said giving him his food, Louis can I speak with you Zayn asked. Sure I replied, outside Zayn interrupted. Okay don't have to be so ominous about it Ann said. So Anna Zayn said awkwardly. What do you think of her he asked me? My eyes widened well um she's a really nice friend and she's cool. Zayn insured, so you're sure she's just a friend. Why do you ask? Well because you know she's cool and things. You like her don't you; my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Well yah just I maybe thought since you know her and are just friends that you could put in a good word for me or, or something. Thanks buddy you're the best he said before I could snap out of shock.

-Anna's POV-

I can't believe how understanding he was about that. I mean he's always so smart and silly and cute… I drifted off into thought. And the way he… oh no I cannot do this, I can't think this, it's just weird I thought to myself. I mean four hot boys in this room and I'm thinking about my friend. This is so weird oh right the club I need to get ready. "Well I got to go". Oh no don't go you can come stay and maybe come to a club with us tonight Niall said. Oh yeah Louis already invited me so I'll see you there I said putting on a smile. Then while walking over to my hotel room Zayn asked Louis to go outside, I didn't think much of it but there was something strange about how he looked at me after. So I'm gonna straighten my hair and redo my streaks to blue… no just pink. Of course I'm gonna wear my necklace that says Anna because that's what my mom gave me when I was 7 and I wear it every day and everywhere. A pink shirt and short blue shorts with my converse and very little makeup, ready. I went over there and all the guys looked great. So on a scale from one to ten how do I look. Perfection isnt on the scale i heard harry say which made me smile.

-Louis POV-

Can I buy you a drink I heard Zayn ask? I get drunk very easily she replied. Isn't that the point he said. Uch that's perfect get her drunk so she will dance with you I thought. Plus if she gets drunk easily that's like the perfect chance to snog her face off. Oh look now they're going to dance. I'm just gonna sit down with Niall and Harry. When I sat down I noticed they were both watching Zayn and Ann dance. She's so drunk she's dancing like a stripper. Wait why do I keep doing this I'm a friend and I should be supportive of who she wants to date.

-Harry's POV-

man i just cant look away she's perfect


End file.
